The invention belongs to the field of liquid crystal (LC) matrix displays.
In known LC matrix display embodiments external coordinate axes and a measuring net are used, which substantially reduces the viewing angle of such a display and at measuring there appears a parallax.
A known embodiment of the LC matrix display with the external coordinate axes and the measuring net 6' is shown in FIG. 1, where there are represented an upper cover glass plate 1' of the display, orientation deposit layers 2', 4', a LC layer 3' with dichroic admixtures, a lower glass plate 5' of the LC cell, transparent indium-tin oxide (ITO) electrodes a', b', c', d', and reflecting lower electrodes e', which represent an internal reflector.
A considerable parallax error can appear even at a limited viewing angle .phi.. This is evident from FIG. 1 showing the prior art LC matrix display embodiment although it is not drawn according to scale. The LC layer 3', is a hundred times thinner than the glass plate 1' and the dimensions of the electrodes a', b', c', d', e' are also substantially smaller than the dimension of the glass plate 1'.
The technical problem resides in producing a LC matrix display, wherein there is removed any parallax when observing the displayed signal curve and the measuring net, even at a considerable viewing angle.